


Glow Stars

by ohthewhomanity



Series: And You'll Have A Place In It [12]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, let's call this foreshadowing too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthewhomanity/pseuds/ohthewhomanity
Summary: “…do we want kids?”Written for Weblena Week 2020 Day 5: Glow Stars. Yes, I’m posting this one early, too. Yes, it will appear on Tumblr on the correct day.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: And You'll Have A Place In It [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1128761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Glow Stars

The training Webby’s grandmother had put her through as a child was not a regimen one grew out of. In all but literal profession, Webby was still a spy, and if she didn’t want you to know that she was approaching, you wouldn’t hear her at all. It was a skill that proved useful for adventures, heists, and the occasional prank. It also allowed her now to stand just outside of the doorway to the little bedroom, observing her wife without interrupting the moment.

Lena was sitting in the rocking chair next to the crib, with little Minima, almost two years old now, in her lap. The toddler’s eyes were on the ceiling, on the glow stars Webby had given Minnie’s parents as a gift at her naming ceremony, remembering the comfort and joy such stars had given her when she was young. By design the stars glowed a pale green, but as Lena pointed at each of the stars stuck to the ceiling, they changed in color – now yellow, now blue, now pink. Minima laughed and clapped her tiny hands as the stars glowed and changed above her, more dazzling than any night sky she’d seen in her brief life.

“You can do it, too,” Lena said, putting her hands around Minima’s and moving those little arms to point at the stars above, in imitation of her own movements. “It’s asking the universe for a favor. That’s all magic is – talking to that little voice in the back of your head, telling it what you want. You can ask for things to change. You can ask for blue –” She pointed Minima’s hand towards one of the stars, which turned blue according to Lena’s request. “Or for red –” Another star changed color, and the toddler giggled, likely imagining that the stars were responding to her own movements instead of Lena’s.

“Or for anything you want.” Lena lowered Minima’s hands. “Just remember, when you ask, the answer can be no. Or it could be yes, but then you realize you didn’t actually want what you asked for. Or that it was something too big to ask for. So you have to be careful. You know what careful is, right, Minnie? Like when you’re climbing on the stairs?”

Minima wiggled her hands, tugging upwards against Lena’s gentle grip. “More stars! Wena! More stars!”

“Heh. Okay. Glow stars are a nice, simple thing to ask for.” Lena resumed moving Minima’s hands in a mimicry of magic, entertaining the child in her lap with the ever-changing lights above, while Webby watched.

Three things happened at once, then, connected by more than coincidence. Near the rocking chair, a large green gemstone hung from a golden chain wrapped around one of the posts of the crib. The gemstone lit up from within in a bright emerald flash. In the same moment, little Minima quickly drew her hands down into her lap – and the largest of the glow stars above suddenly pulled free of the ceiling, falling towards the floor.

Webby stepped forward lightly, sticking out a hand just in time to snatch the star out of the air.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to catch a falling star,” she said.

“You’d burn your hands,” said Lena.

“Not if I wore oven mitts.”

Lena shook her head, but couldn’t help but smile, which had been Webby’s goal. “That was very clever, Minnie,” Lena said to the toddler in her lap, “but let’s leave the stars in the sky where they belong, okay?”

* * *

Eventually they got Minima comfortably in her crib, sound asleep, the glow star clutched in one of her hands. It was too big to fit in her mouth, so it likely wasn’t a choking hazard. Lena still intended on going back in to fetch it later anyway.

“The kid’s got range,” Lena said, looking over her shoulder at the amulet hanging on the crib before she closed the bedroom door behind her. “She doesn’t even need to be touching the Aeon Emerald to channel its power. Not that she really knows what she’s doing yet.”

The amulet had been placed there as a protective force, more literal than any good luck charm, and the child had received plenty of those too in her first year of life. Evidently it worked just as well as any other magical talisman when combined with the intention of a young witch.

“She’ll know soon enough, with you teaching her,” said Webby.

Lena shrugged, starting to walk towards the stairs to the living room. “For better or worse.”

Webby followed her. “Definitely better.”

“She’d be better off if she didn’t have magic, and you know it.”

“But she has it. And she has you. So she’ll know what it is and how to use it safely. Because you’re her teacher.”

“Add that to my resume.” Lena sat down on the living room couch, Webby flopping comfortably beside her. “Witch, babysitter, reluctant magic teacher.”

Webby giggled. “You’re a triple threat.”

“You married a woman of many talents.”

“Don’t I know it.” Webby kissed Lena on the cheek. “You’re good with kids, too.”

Lena snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“You are! I love watching you play with Minnie. You make her feel happy and safe.”

“If either of us is good with kids, it’s you.” Lena put her arm around Webby’s shoulder. “You’re the fun one. Kids love you.”

“Well you’re the cool one. Kids love _you_.”

“You’ve got like a million stories to tell and games to play, that you made up yourself.”

“You dazzle them with magic – _and_ they look up to you, like, automatically.”

“Okay, fine,” Lena laughed, “we’re both good with kids!”

Webby giggled too, cuddling close to Lena’s side. “I love it when we babysit.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. But thoughts do have a tendency to follow up from each other, and so the conversation continued in each of their brains, until…

“…do we want kids?” Lena said, her voice not much above a whisper.

“Um. Maybe?” Webby sat up straighter so she and Lena could see each other’s faces. “I mean, it’s crossed my mind. I wasn’t gonna bring it up unless you wanted to, or – I dunno. Feels like we only just got married. No need to complicate things yet, you know? But if you want to talk about it –?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it until now,” Lena admitted. “But… I like being there for Minnie. And the others. And we _are_ both good with kids.”

“It’d be fun,” said Webby.

“It’d be different.” Lena nodded at the stairs. “This is nice, but, you know, eventually the real parents get home and we get to give her back. This isn’t twenty-four-seven.”

“True.”

“We’re not the ones getting up at two in the morning for diaper changes. Or figuring out doctor’s appointments, or thinking about schools, or – I dunno, whatever else you do with a baby. Buying baby food? It’d all be our responsibility.”

“It would…” Webby tapped her feet against a couch cushion thoughtfully. “I think I’d like having that responsibility, though. Would you?”

“I’d have to think about it more,” said Lena.

“What does your gut say?”

“My gut’s of two minds. Terrified and excited.”

“Mine too,” said Webby.

“There’s just so much we could mess up. So much I – so much we’ve already messed up.”

Webby rested her head on Lena’s shoulder, letting Lena play with her hair.

“But it’s not like we’d be all alone,” said Webby. “I mean, Granny would be psyched. And Uncle Scrooge, and Donald and Della, and the triplets, and Violet – I can think of like thirty people in Duckburg alone I’d go to with any questions about baby care, not to mention all the friends we’ve made everywhere else. We basically have an army of potential babysitters.”

“We really do. They’d be the safest kid on the planet.”

“We don’t have to decide right now.”

“I know.” Lena kissed Webby on the top of her head. “Thank you.”

It was true that they needn’t make any decisions right then. And there would be so many decisions to make after that first one, too; parenthood is not a one-and-done deal by any means.

But in the years to come, they would look back at that evening of colorful, falling stars and think of it, in that romantic way we think of past events, as the moment they decided the answer was yes.


End file.
